


Dead Girls Have More Fun

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Body Possession, F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, Rape, Revenge Sex, Revenge Snuff, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: A ghost girl haunts her rapist/murderer on Halloween night and takes over his girlfriend's body in order get revenge.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 1





	Dead Girls Have More Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[F4M] Dead Girls Have More Fun [Rape][Snuff][Revenge][Revenge Snuff][FDom][Riding][Ghosts][Body Possession][Halloween]

Script Notes: You're playing the role of a ghost taking over the body of your murderer's girlfriend. She is still very angry about her death and has no compassion left for her killer. When writing it, I imagined the actor switching between a mockingly sweet tone and a tone of pure hatred. The only time the character had a genuinely sweet or compassionate voice was when she was speaking to her murder's girlfriend directly. However, you're welcome to interpret the script differently if you would like. 

Modification Notes: You are welcome to modify the script including changing the genders if that's your preference. However, if you want to make major edits, please message me first. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[optional background sex noises]

*bitter laugh* You two look like you're having fun. Sexy costumes always make for a good time, don't they? 

Trust me sweetie, he's not interested in your pleasure. Be careful not to fall for those bedroom eyes.

(pause)

*bitter laugh* Well, I guess it's too late for that. You're already begging him to fuck you. 

I'd call you pathetic, but I made the same mistake myself. Hard to resist that charm, isn't it?

If only I had known...

*sighs* I wish you could actually hear me. Believe me, I'd would warn if I could. He's a monster, babe. Don't let his good looks fool you. 

If you only knew what he did to me....

If you only heard my screams that night, you'd run. You'd run away and never look back. 

I'm sure that you remember, don't you good sir? Want to tell this sweet little girl about the night I took my last breath?

(mocking) No, too much of a coward? That's all you ever really were, wasn't it? 

(whisper) I know that you can hear me even though she can't. You've been trying to ignore my voice all night. 

(louder) You can try all you want. Kissing her won't make me go away. I'll still be here when you're done. You fucking coward. 

*scoffs* After all, you took my life because you were too afraid that I would tell the truth. You just couldn't stand the idea of the world knowing what you really are. 

(whisper) But I still know. I'll always know. And I'll never let you forget. 

(laughing) It's funny. You would have been better off had you let me live. Had I lived, I would have kept quiet about it. Shy little old me wouldn't have dared accuse Mr. Perfect of such a heinous crime. 

I guess death changes a person...

I always thought that I would be able to forgive anybody that hurt me. But I can't forgive you for what you did. I'll never be able to. Not now and not ever. 

Not that I even think you deserve it. I don't owe you forgiveness. I owe you nothing! 

(whisper) And the only thing I'll give you is revenge. You see, that's why I'm here tonight. I'm going to give you what I think you deserve. 

*giggle* And you'll have no choice but to take it. 

There will be no more ignoring me, darling. Ready for some fun? 

*giggle* Well, too bad because it's time to play. 

I just need to ask your girlfriend a quick question. 

(nicely) Sweetie, mind if I borrow your body for a moment? I promise you'll get it back once I'm done. I just need a host for while I play with him for a bit.

(pause)

Mhmmmm, thank you for sharing. I promise not to rip your lovely costume. 

No, the only thing that I want to rip is his heart. And don't worry, I brought my own knife for that. Speaking of which....  
(sinister) Hello there, darling. Are you finally going to pay attention to me now that I'm in your girlfriend's body?

That's right, love. It's really me. 

(giggling) Miss me, dearie? Obviously, not that much since you didn't bother attending my funeral.

What? Too busy with your adorable little girlfriend?

Oh, don't worry about her. She'll be back in her body safe and sound by morning. 

(pause)

*cackling* Always so worried about what other people will think of you. I'd wouldn't be too concerned with what she'll remember. I doubt she'll notice anything is amiss when she wakes up tomorrow. 

(sweet to angry) No, no, I'd much more concerned with what I REMEMBER.

Get back on the bed, you pathetic little cunt. 

[You grab him from behind and push him onto the bed]

*grunt* No, no darling. There is no use trying to run away. 

(sweetly) You may have been more powerful than me when I was a girl, but isn't it funny how death makes you so much stronger? 

[Optional thud sound as you jump on top of him]

Now, let me just pin those pitiful little wrists of yours back. 

There we go. 

Oh, stop struggling! 

*slap*

*laugh* Ow? Yeah, it hurts, doesn't it? 

Well, I can hit a lot harder than that. So, I advise to you keep still. 

*slap*

See? What did I tell you? See, what happens when you don't listen? 

Now, obey me before you make it worst for yourself!

(pause)

That's better. 

Open your eyes, darling. There's no use trying to hide from me anymore. 

I'm right here. The girl you raped and left for dead. There is no more denying it. 

(angrier) Open your eyes! Now!

(pause)

(softer) See me? It may be her body, but it's still my eyes. 

See me? See what's left of me? 

(mocking) Oh, it is making you cry? Does it hurt so much that you finally have to face what you did? 

Ssshh, no, no. The time for apologies is over. 

*kiss*

Now, it's time for revenge. 

*laugh* You see, I want you to feel every bit as powerless as I felt that night and I think I know just how to do that.

[You reach down to feel his cock]

Oh, you're still hard. 

*giggle* I guess that means you want me to fuck you. 

Isn't that right?

No? Well, you thought that my wet pussy meant I wanted to fucked. Remember? 

So, this is only fair. Right? 

*kiss* Well, I think it is. 

(pause)

Oh, you can say 'no' all you like. I still won't hear it. Just like you didn't. 

(scoffs) Oh, shut up. You don't deserve to be heard. Stop your pathetic crying. 

Now, hold still so I can ride you.

*slap*

I said hold still! 

(laughing) I keep telling you that it's going to hurt more if you struggle. You don't get a choice, darling. I'm going to fuck you. And you will take it. Understand?

*slap* 

Good. 

*giggle* I never did get to enjoy your cock that night, so I'm going to enjoy it now. 

*moan* Oh, it does feel good. Too bad it's attached to such a pitiful man. 

*gasp*

Oh, stop crying. Tonight is not about your pleasure. 

*kiss*

Tonight's about you learning that you have to take whatever you give. 

After all, you have a little bit of a debt to pay. Don't you, dear? 

*moan*

And I'm here to make sure that it's settled. 

(scoffing) You can call a bitch if you want. I don't care anymore. 

You see, I know that I'm not a bad person. I know that I didn't deserve what you did to me. Had I lived, I might have thought otherwise. But, now that I'm dead, I can see the truth. 

And the truth is....

*kiss*

I was innocent. But you...*cackle* you deserve everything that is about to happen to you. 

You hurt me in ways that nobody would ever dream of hurting you. You hurt me even though you could have stopped at any point. You hurt me and never felt any remorse.

(darkly) At least, until tonight. Tonight, it's your turn to scream. 

Tell me, did you cry when you saw my lifeless body lying there in front of you? 

*kiss*

No, no. Be honest. I'd hate to have to slap you again. 

No? You didn't? 

And did you think about stopping even once when you heard me screaming 'no' over and over?

*slap* 

(angry) You fucking liar! I said be honest! 

You didn't? I guess I was never that important to you was I?

*kiss*

And if I don't matter to you, why should you matter to me?

Why shouldn't I just take whatever I desire from you?

*moan*

Or do you think you're just so much better than me? Mh? Do think that you deserve more?

*slap*

Well, you don't! I'm taking everything I want from you tonight. And you will not stop me! Understood?

(sternly) You better answer me. Is that understood? 

*giggle* Good. Now, guess what I want from you, darling. 

Answer, dear. It's so much more fun for me if you guess. 

Your cock? Mhm, you do feel good, but don't flatter yourself. I've had better. If you hadn't killed me, I hardly give you a second glance. 

No, I want justice and there are only so many ways for the dead to get it. 

I wish that I was the type of person who didn’t want to spill blood, but I can’t be any longer.

You killed the part of me that would have had any compassion for you. 

But the rest of me still lives on as a ghost that longs to make things right and that...

*laugh* requires more bloodshed. 

It's a shame too because I know your fate and it's horrifying.

Once I kill you, my anger will finally leave me and my spirit will be able to move on. 

But you won't be so lucky. Your soul is destined for something far worse than wondering the earth. 

*giggle* I'd say poor dear, but I really don't care. 

Ssh, hold still darling. There is no reason to get upset. You know that it had to happen sooner or later. 

*kiss*

And can you truly say that you don't deserve it? 

No? Then what are those tears? 

(scoffs) Are you just sorry that you got caught? 

You disgust me. 

And I should just murder you now, you piece of shit. But I've decided to be nice and let you avoid your fate for a few more minutes. I am going to hold this knife against your throat and you're going to fuck me until I cum. Oh, and I would try to joy it if I were you. It will be the last bit of pleasure that you ever experience. 

Oh? Would you rather I just slit your throat now? 

No? Then you better start fucking me. 

*Moan*

Oh, that's it. Faster.

*Gasp*

Oh, enjoy it while it lasts, darling. I promise that you won't get this where you're going. 

*Moan*

Harder you little cunt. Unless you want to go there early. 

Oh. Mhmm.

Oh, how does it feel? 

*giggle* How does it feel knowing that you have no power? I get to decide what to do with your fucking body. 

[Moaning and Laughing]

I'm in control. Totally and complete control. And I-

Oh Fuck. 

Oh. I'm going to cum. 

Don't you dare fucking stop! 

Fuck me. Fuck until I cum. 

[orgasm or improv to orgasm]

(laughing) I guess you can listen when your life depends on it. 

Too bad it won't matter in a minute. 

Yes, I'm still going to kill you, darling. You don't deserve anything better and you know it. 

Don't argue, you pathetic little shit. We both know that the world would be better without you in it. 

But since you were such an obedient little slut. I'll make this quick. One quick knife across the throat and it will be done with. Don't move. If you move, it will only make you die slowly and painfully. Understand?

*kiss*

Hold still. 

I said, hold still you fucking bastard. 

*sighs* Fine, you asked for this. 

[knife slashing sound]

I tried to warn you. It hurts, doesn't it? Well, it's going to be even more painful where you're going, so savor those last breaths while you can. 

I'm not sure why you're apologizing now. It's a bit late for that, isn't it? I'm not going to forgive you. My spirit is already at peace with my fate and you *laugh* need to be at peace with yours. 

Happy Halloween, darling. Have fun in hell.


End file.
